


Saber and Sweetheart

by astr0cat



Category: None - Fandom, my own
Genre: And sweetheart is basically tom, But it turned into something i actually liked, It started as a school project, M/M, Saber is basically loki, Whole thing is basically a tomki/frostpudding thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat





	1. Chapter 1

With bloodshot eyes, the charming man turned towards the village, the bladed scepter he always held close at his side. This was something he never grew bored of, always enjoying the thrill of sucking the life out the mortals that feared him oh so much. It was always so very enticing to see the look of fear in their eyes as he drew nearer, closing them in the small shelter they had assumed would protect them from unwanted evils. 

Jumping down from the cliff he was currently occupying, he began sprinting towards the humble homes, a smirk crawling up onto his pale lips at the mere thought of tearing their precious flesh off strip by strip.

With an inhuman speed, he arrived at the destination, glancing from side to side. Upon inspecting closer, he noticed the people of the village stalking him from the trees, spears in hand. Smiling to himself, he stood upright, straight as a rod and faced the pitiful creatures, letting them gaze upon his back just to further prove how little a threat they posed. One of them screamed and upon instinct, he let his scepter fly towards its direction, silence following within seconds. Along with the silence arose the sickening stench of iron, though to him it was like sugar.

There was a hushed silence that swooped over the land, silence until all the men and women began screaming, charging at him. They waved torches, pitchforks, axes and knives. It was a shame that they couldn't even defend themselves properly. With the flick of his wrist, he sent a wave of dust at them, knocking them off their feet and effectively snapping most of their necks like twigs. He grinned as he noticed the woman in the background, struggling and squirming to get to her feet but being held down by the twisted limb she once called a leg. Her hair, probably once in a neat fashionable bun was now splayed and twisting down the sides of her face. Grinning at her pleas and her desperation, he went over to her and lifted her up by the loose threads of hair, her hands immediately flying to his wrists as she yelped in pain. He quietly hushed her with his forefinger before pinning her to a nearby tree, holding the woman up by her exposed throat. With his unoccupied hand, he brought both the middle and index digits to her eyes, letting them hover there and watching her pupils shrink in absolute horror. Before she could protest, he rammed the two fingers into her once shining emerald orbs. She screamed and screamed, her grip on his wrists becoming painful but weaker as she began losing her strength. In his fun he must've accidentally crushed her throat, scarlet dripping down her chin as her chest ceased rising.

With a sigh, he tossed the female to the ground only to hear a quiver of grass behind him. It hadn't been the body that had made that noise for it had landed in front of him with more of a...plop sound.

Turning his head his eyes almost instantly landed on the form of a young boy, no more than nineteen at least. Smirking once more, he took the shimmering blade back into his palm once again, letting his icy eyes peer down upon the male’s face.

The teenager’s brown locks curled in their place, making his narrow face stand out more, the cheekbones that rode his cheeks made more prominent. His eyes fluttered with fear, the aquamarine seeming to give his pale skin a brighter color. His form, gangly and thin yet lithe at the same time, his face fair and gentle despite the fear that was obviously embedded within him.

Trembling, the boy stepped back causing the grass to shiver for the second time, but ultimately falling on his backside. With a smirk, the man went to move his weapon, to bury it within the boy’s gut but found himself immobile under his stare. Even when the brunette flicked his gaze away, screwing his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around himself, the ravenette couldn't do it. Letting his ebony hair fall into his face in smooth waves, he dropped the blade, letting out a growl and marching over to the boy in seething rage. 

He grabbed a fistful of the chestnut curls and yanked the timid boy up, tugging him until he was eye to eyelid. “Open your damn eyes.”

With a shiver, the boy obeyed, his eyes wide with panic. “My, look at you. Such a sweetheart aren't you?” the older male seethed out, teeth gritting as he said the word ‘sweetheart’. His fist clenched around the strands of hair he held tightly onto, turning his knuckles white. Aquamarine eyes stared up at him, fear lacing the irises as he stared up at the ravenette until he could take no more and flinched his gaze away. With gritted teeth, the murderer spoke “aww, what's wrong sweetheart? Scared of somethin’?” he called out with a sneer.

Staring for a moment longer, he brought his fist down upon the boy's eye, hard and merciless, watching as the snowy skin began to turn a lovely shade of violet. Multiple villagers began filing down the path from their houses causing the man to smirk. “Looks like it's time to go, sweetheart,” he said as he tugged at the brunette's arm, picking up his blade before turning to glance over his shoulder at the teen he now addressed as ‘sweetheart’. “And you're coming with me regardless of what you chose.”

He began taking steps forward, yanking Sweetheart along with him with little resistance. There was a small whimper and when he turned his head he saw the boy casting a forlorn look over his shoulder at the village but following the ravenette regardless of the pain it caused him internally. The man couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for him though he didn't know why, he hadn't felt anything related to sympathy for years, decades possibly. Watching with squinted eyes, he witnessed at tears welled in the brunette’s eyes before spilling over down his cheek. Looking down, he faced forward, glaring softly at his feet. 

The village feared this man, the brunette knew that much. The townsfolk had always seen the man as a demon-and maybe he was-maybe he was taking the brunette in to murder him. Figuring he'd have a better chance at survival if he went along willingly, he followed without protest. He had never been an important part of the society there, he was actually rather new and most of the people had resented him-hated him.

 

The boy cast a look over his shoulder at the village before turning his head back to the man who spoke with rasped out words “name’s Saber, my dear Sweetheart.”

Parting his lips to speak, he was quickly cut off when “Saber” began talking “let’s see…” Saber said as he continued walking while the younger male cast a wistful glance back at the already fading village. They wouldn't miss him, he had been a newcomer there, had only become a member three weeks ago. All he could do was follow the strange man to the unknown destination he was leading them to, having nothing to hold him back.

The brunette didn't have a name, not to the people of the village anyways. He had been left behind and had stumbled along the desolate roads until finding himself at the entrance of the cozy little town. His name had always ran along the lines of “dolt”, “pathetic”, “dull creature”, some of the crueler ones running along the lines of something foul, such as “whore”.

Almost as soon as those thoughts entered his head, the ravenette spoke up once more “so do you have an actual name, sweetheart?” The brunette whipped his head back around, daring a glance up at the ebony haired man before looking down and shyly shaking his head. “I...my parents...left me behind on a journey and I was too young to remember my name...i’ve been moving around a lot and I guess my name is something along the lines of “fool”.” Saber bit the side of his cheek in thought, turning the side of his lip up a bit “then your name is “Sweetheart” from now on.”

The brunette turned his gaze upwards, brows scrunching up in confusion “why “Sweetheart”, why not something else?” Saber glanced down as he walked forward, a smirk bubbling onto his lips “because you're so irresistibly sweet and i'm betting you have a heart.” Flushing brightly, the teen turned his head away, slowly following the steps that the older male took “that's not what the villagers said…” He was about to open his mouth again but was interrupted right as a sound trickled out from the back of his throat “well what have they said then?” came the low, scratchy voice. “They've...they called me a whore multiple times...even though i've never done anything to lead them to that idea...and i've also been called a dolt,” Sweetheart said softly, gaze still turned down. 

Saber hummed softly, continuing to walk “..are you a whore?” Sweetheart’s gaze shot up and he immediately shook his head “no! I’m quite the opposite, I rarely even talk to people!” The ravenette held up his hand to silence the brunette “and are you a dolt?” The brunette looked down again “well...I don’t know...I mean, I can’t judge my own actions as smart or stupid.” The ebony haired man turned his gaze downwards, analyzing the male “you don't seem like a fool, but I just met you so i’m not going to label you as brilliant or foolish.” The younger male looked up at him, smiling softly “thank you,” those were the only words he could muster up for he hadn't even received any words even close to a compliment for what like milleniums. 

Saber waved him off before whipping his head forward, his sharp hearing picking up the sound of snapping twigs off in the distance. Quickly, he grabbed Sweetheart by the waist and dragged him behind a tree, holding a palm against his mouth regardless of the squirming beneath his arms. The brunette’s face, now scarlet, glanced up and over to the ravenette, confusion flickering in his eyes. It didn't take long for the younger male to pick up on the sound that was quickly approaching, it was alarming how quick it was. The brunette snatched his gaze back, turning his eyes up to Saber whose face had paled significantly, his body completely and utterly rigid and still. “You need to be quiet…” the demon spoke out in a hiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It was when a group of elves passed by, blonde locks flying in the wind as they rode on their steeds, that the brunette finally got it. It finally clicked that these people-elves-were hunting the demon and it didn't take him much thought to realize that they possessed the greater strength. Maybe they were the gods that the village had always chatted about, the gods that were always the topic of discussion.

Sweetheart watched as the blondes shared some laughs as they continued to ride on, passing the trees quickly and sending a blast of wind rushing past the hidden pair. Why was the demon so afraid of such jovial people? They seemed harmless enough that is, they didn't look like anything strong or aggressive.

Once they had passed, Saber spoke up “do not be deceived by their joyous behavior, they are probably the most crazed thing that roams this world.” The brunette looked up at the male questionably, his eyebrows knitted up in confusion but he didn't dare question it. 

“They don't kill people-or things, they make sure they live out their lifespan in agony, make sure that they don't die but they suffer through the pain for years-decades even.” Sweetheart’s eyes were wide, wider than plates even; how could something so innocent be so cruel? Then again...if they were as awful as Saber claimed they were then were they truly innocent? The brunette blinked as the palm on his mouth was removed, a relieved sigh passing from the ravenette’s lips. 

The demon glanced down at the teen, his brows furrowing as he noticed the round, blue eyes staring up at him. “What? Got a problem, Sweetheart, perhaps see somethin’ ya like?” The immortal repeatedly raised and dropped his eyebrows in a joking manner, wiggling them occasionally. 

The said male just turned his head away and crossed his arms, shivering slightly as the night started to sink in, the frosty air climbing up his spine. 

Saber gave a small grunt, annoyance flashing in his orbs “You get cold too easily..” The brunette turned and faced him, arms still crossed over his chest. “Says the one who’s wearing robes and actual clothes.” Taking a closer look, the ravenette took in Sweetheart’s attire, he was wearing rags. 

Rolling his eyes and letting an exasperated sigh, he slid off the trench coat he had been wearing, slipping it on to the teen’s shoulders. “Better, mortal?” he asked with a quiet voice, eyes darting frantically around in case more elves lurked in the dark.

The brunette nodded, looking down as his slender fingers grabbed onto the collar of the fabric. The immortal watched as the teen fiddled with the coat, adjusting it to his liking until it was snugly fit over his form. 

Saber eyed him for a second before the paranoia took over once more and he was forced to turn his skeptical gaze back towards the forest before him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sweetheart grow weary, scared of the things lurking in the night. Guessing the brunette must have never been out this late at night and this far out, he softly took the pale palm into his own. It was warm, far warmer than his own and he rejoiced in that fact, accepting the peaceful feeling that came to him. 

With verdant orbs darting frantically from side to side, he instead made the better choice to lift the mortal from the ground, holding him tightly against his chest before sprinting onward. Sweetheart gave a startled shriek, his thin arms flinging upwards to wrap around Saber’s neck as to not fall. They seemed to run for hours and eventually the brunette had nodded off, becoming comfortable enough with the position he was in to loosen his hold. 

It had only taken five minutes into the fast paced action for the human to realize that that the ravenette was not going to let him fall, and with that piece of knowledge, he had inevitably nodded off. Currently, he rested against the leather clad chest, snoring ever so softly that it was barely audible. Occasionally his hands would twitch in their place, tickling the ravenette’s nape as he continued to sprint on, desperately attempting to keep his mind distracted from the slumbering mortal resting within his arms.

After what seemed like ages, his endurance ran out and he was forced into a walk much to his dismay. Sweetheart still twitched every now and again, the ticks making the ravenette jump every time they occurred. Saber couldn't help but look down at the sleeping body, glancing at the curls that fell onto the teen’s face. 

His brows furrowed down and he looked away after admiring the beauty of his porcelain skin, this was none other than a human-an insect. None the less, the immortal still brought his chapped lips down to the temple that rested smoothly on the side of the brunette’s face. The skin beneath his mouth was soft, tender even and he felt the loneliness that had chased him all these years crawl up from the depths of his core.

Huffing and flinging his gaze over to a small, run down house was all he could do to avoid the embarrassment from crawling up. Embarrassment that a lone mortal was managing to break his cold mask, to break his frozen shell. The shelter in his gaze quickly approached as he took long glides towards it, pace quick. 

It only took seconds for him to find himself at the front doors, wasting no time in flinging them open. A tug on his shirt caused him to halt his actions and glance down “yes?” The brunette below him wore a sleepy expression, fatigue still heavy in his orbs “where are we?”

Saber let a sigh pass his lips “dunno, somewhere far from where we were before.” Sweetheart pursed his lips and looked down at his folded hands, his fingers twitching “you can put me down now…” The immortal clicked his tongue, looking to the side before looking down at the teen “nah.” Those blue eyes widened, brows furrowing down “why not?” “Because a pretty little thing like you will get hurt if you so much as step out of my embrace,” the ravenette paused, “and I can tell something’s not right...my gut is practically screaming it to me.” The brunette shut his mouth, a guarded silence settling between them before the teen spoke up, voice quiet and quivering “what do you think it is?”  
Saber let his focussed eyes travel down, staring down into the brunette’s “dunno, probably elves.” “You know...your ears are pointed too, are you one of them?” The demon laughed loudly, not even attempting to restrain the loud bellows “of course not,” and with those words he shoved his face forward so his nose brushed Sweetheart’s, “why, would that scare you?” The brunette squeaked softly, hands pressing against the immortal’s chest as his eyes widened “p-probably not, I don't know.”

The demon chuckled low, nudging his face closer and grabbing ahold of one of the hands that pushed against his chest, lacing their fingers together. His other arm held the brunette up, taking care not to drop him. “I bet it would, I bet the thought of knowing nothing but pain for the rest of your years is a terrifying thought for your kind,” Saber snickered out. “Shut up…” there was a small whine in Sweetheart’s voice, eyes averted with a small dust of rose on his face.

“Oh dear, it seems that the mortal is quite flushed,” another push on his chest to which he replied with a small squeeze to the teen’s arm. The ravenette’s lips brushed the brunette’s before he pressed his mouth against Sweetheart’s. The male below him squirmed slightly, eyes scrunching shut, but he didn't push the demon away. 

After a moment, Saber pulled away, the brunette below him breathless and staring off to the side. “Why did you do that?” he eventually squeaked out. There was a sigh on the ravenette’s side before he spoke up “although you are nothing more than an insect to me...you are quite,” he paused, thinking over the correct choice of words, “you are quite beautiful.”


End file.
